


THE DANGER JUNKIE AND HIS SEXY ENABLERS

by Queenoftheuniverse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Threesome, holmescest, lots of lube, porn lied to you, real life double pen is not this easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John finds out about Sherlock and Mycroft and their carnal relationship he is shocked, at first.</p><p>Then curious.</p><p>Then in between them as the meat in a Holmes Brothers Sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE DANGER JUNKIE AND HIS SEXY ENABLERS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasitala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasitala/gifts).



THE DANGER JUNKIE AND HIS SEXY ENABLERS

 

\--John Watson is a danger junkie.

He has always been the adventurous sort: stints in Afghanistan, being strapped to a bomb vest, almost being a live Guy under a bonfire to name but three of countless times he has placed himself in heart-thumpingly interesting situations.

But right now, in Sherlocks darkened bedroom with only the street lights illuminating the stage set before him, he thinks perhaps he could die now...or maybe in an hour...and have done everything a John Watson could ever do ever and be happy. 

At first-was it three weeks ago?- when he first found out about Sherlock and Mycroft, he was stunned to silence. 

Aghast. 

Staring at the brothers sitting so close on the couch.

"You...you two are..." He croaked. Seriously, he was still in his pyjamas, tea in hand, newspaper under his arm. He processed the casual announcement he had been privy to not four seconds and an eternity before....

"We fuck, John." Mycroft had said helpfully, in his pompous public school government voice. And then, as if had to clarify: "Sherlock and I indulge in a carnal nature and have done since Sherlock was twenty."

Perhaps he did have to clarify, because John's comprehension had stopped dead in it's tracks.

Sherlock had grinned at his brother, and then at John, eyes bright.

"Oh yes John...we most certainly do..." He had said, in that voice of his, then he lowered it even more. "...fuck...."

John had been shocked. Taken aback...

And so fucking turned on he said "I need to think" which meant "I'm going up to my room to wank furiously."

 

\--But now...tonight...it was all okay with John Watson.

 

Sherlock holds out his hand, for John to take. Sherlock in his dress trousers and too-tight aubergine shirt, feet bare and hair already mussed. John thinks he may have missed some kissing, and that thought stirs him in interesting ways.

"Come with us John." He says, his voice velvet and sex. 

Mycroft, in his three piece pin-striped suit, still perfectly put together but minus his umbrella,leads the way and John allows himself to be tugged along. He knows, he isn't silly, what he will see. His participation is optional but who is he kidding? He has always been enamoured with Sherlock, the sinuous, pale, elegant, gorgeous Detective, and Mycroft holds a certain mystique John finds alluring.

So yes, John goes with them, into Sherlocks bedroom. 

He closes the door with a click, and gladly sits in the chair Sherlock indicates.

Mycroft turns to face his brother, already sliding off his jacket. He folds it over the stool under the window. He un-clipps his cuff links, clinks them into a little bowl on the tall boy and rolls his shirt sleeves up surprisingly well-muscled forearms. 

John can see the way it affects Sherlock already. Eyes brighter, chest rising and falling, pulse more noticeable in that pale neck of his.

Mycroft gives his brother a tiny smile and reaches out with both hands, pulling him closer by his slim hips. Sherlock gives easily, a fact that surprises John. But then again, Mycroft would be top in this arrangement.

Mycroft hums his approval at his brother, and smiles a tiny bit wider. Then he steps into Sherlocks space, anchoring himself just with Sherlocks tiny hips and nudges the detectives head with the side of his face. Sherlock turns to face John, but is decidedly not looking at his flatmate when Mycroft begins to kiss and suck gently at his neck.

John is speechless and dry mouthed all of a sudden. He can see Mycroft's jaw working at Sherlocks neck, flashes of tongue, hint of teeth. Sherlocks eyes flutter closed and he sighs, arms still loose by his side as of he hadn't got permission to touch Mycroft yet. 

It is...

It is lovely, John finds himself thinking. 

These two, together, like this, are lovely.

Mycroft brings Sherlock in closer, groin to groin, and slides his hands to Sherlocks lush little arse. He grabs hold there tightly and Sherlock groans, a deep sound that zaps it's way straight to Johns cock. 

Sherlock tips his head back and Mycroft takes advantage of the newly exposed skin to lave there. His tongue is relentless, his teeth more so, nibbling at Sherlocks trachea and tracing down to the hollow of his brothers' throat.

Sherlock's hips rock forward then and Mycroft responds with a low sound like a growl. He bends his brother back with his body, sliding one arm up to plunge his fingers into the lush hair at Sherlocks nape. This exposed more of Sherlocks throat to the older man but the sharp intake of breath Sherlock gives when Mycroft yanked his hair makes John put his hand to his mouth to avoid embarrassing himself.

"Mycroft....please...." Sherlock whispers, voice rough with want.

Mycroft detaches his mouth from his brothers beautiful throat. He grins then. John has never seen Mycroft grin before. It's a bit scary and a lot sexy.

He fists Sherlocks hair tighter, and Sherlock's eyes glaze over a bit.

"Yes...." Sherlock whispers.

Mycroft is suddenly all movement. 

Leaving the one hand in Sherlocks hair, with the other he claws at the top of Sherlocks shirt and, with one extremely strong tug, rips it open. As buttons ping and fell and scatter to the carpet, John jumps in his seat, absently shoving the ball of his palm between his legs to his hard cock. Sherlock, at the same time, gasps, and then shivers when his thin shirt was torn from his arms to flutter to the floor. 

Then Mycroft has his mouth on Sherlocks', kissing him roughly, grasping his brothers hair even tighter, and with his free hand twists Sherlocks nipple harshly between thumb and finger.

Sherlock moans, and arches his chest up into Mycrofts body, his hand, his mouth, all saying yes, this, more, harder....

Mycroft then, without pausing his rough kissing, undoes Sherlocks belt, button, zip, and allows those beautiful trousers sink to the floor, leaving Sherlock in just his tight silk boxer pants. John can not conceal a moan at the shape of Sherlocks hard cock revealed under the material.

Mycroft lets Sherlocks mouth go, turns him by the hair and forces him on his knees in front of John. 

John is captivated.

He looks into the flushed pink face of his best friend and loves what he sees there. Well kissed. Marks on his throat. One nipple puffy and red.

"Christ...." He whispers, eyes huge.

Mycroft pulls Sherlock's hair again, bending the detectives head back until all he can do is look at John down his nose, through his lashes, his throat moving as he tries to swallow. 

"Arms behind your back, Sherlock." Mycroft says then, matter-of-factly. Sherlock obeys instantly, pulling his arms behind him and holding one wrist with his other hand to keep it there.

"Doctor Watson....would you like to touch my brother?"

Johns hand is moving before he even registers it. Hell yes he wants to touch Sherlock!

He cups the detectives face and runs his thumb over one of those exquisite cheek bones. It is as prominent and as soft as he has always imagined. Sherlock leans into the movement, closing his eyes, and Mycroft chuckles.

"Sentiment, Doctor." He smiles. "Cannot be squashed when it comes to Sherlock."

It is a statement. Not a question. John agrees with it. He has known a long time he feels more than fond of Sherlock.

"You're beautiful." John murmurs to his flatmate, and places a kiss to Sherlocks lips.

Mycroft shakes Sherlock by the hair then, like a mother cat with her kittens' scruff.

"On the bed, on your back. Pants left on." He orders, dropping Sherlocks hair and stepping back. 

Sherlock shoots to his feet immediately. Mycroft begins to undo his tie, but eyes never leave his brother, who has now scrambled to obey him. 

John watches as Mycroft undoes his pin-striped waist coat, folding it and placing it on his jacket.

"Hands on the bed above your head Sherlock." He orders, sliding out of his shoes and socks. 

Sherlock snaps to obey, wiggling a little. Wanton thing.

Mycroft finally turns to John, undoing his expensive button down shirt. 

"Should you wish to partake, Doctor, divest yourself of your clothing and join us on the bed." He says, sliding the shirt off and putting it, too, on the stool. 

John is speechless. He has no idea who to look at. And join in....? He isn't sure....

Mycroft shimmies out of his trousers and pants and stalks to Sherlock in his magnificent naked hard cocked freckled glory. He puts his hands on the waist of Sherlocks pants and begins to slide them off his brothers skinny hips, slowly, like unwrapping a gift. Sherlock whines of course, brat, arches a little. Mycroft chuckles, huffing air over his brothers hot cock as it appears, hard as a rock and thrumming with his pulse.

John puts his hand over his mouth lest he once again embarrass himself.

Mycroft kisses the head of Sherlocks cock and Sherlock gasps, arching again as if that would get his dick sucked. Mycroft slaps Sherlocks flank and the sound of it Is sharp in the air. The whine from Sherlock though Is muted because he Is chewing his bottom lip, staring desperately at the ceiling.

Mycroft takes pity on Sherlock then and laps at his cock, nice looooooong licks, up the shaft to the head, quite a few times. Rather than appease his sulky brother though, it seems to rile him up more. He arches and whines and carries on until Mycroft sucks him down, long and deep.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock bleats, fists clenched by his head, back bowing and eyes glazed. "Mycroft Mycroft...."

Mycroft sucks heavily right to the tip of Sherlocks cock and pops off, chuckling.

Suddenly a very naked John Watson slithers onto the bed.

"Where...where do you want me...?" He whispers, eyes never moving from Sherlocks engorged cock.

"Doctor Watson...where don't we want you..." Mycroft says darkly, and this seems to be a verbal cue.

In a move John is fairly sure is co-ordinated, he suddenly finds himself flipped on his back, a Holmes brother each side of him. Sherlock has one of his arms pinned above him on the mattress and Mycroft the other. He is sure, if he needed to, he could escape. At least Sherlock's grip anyway. Mycroft really has his fingers tight around the doctors wrist. It feels nice, safe, and very sexy!

Two hot mouths latch onto each side of his neck and damn if that's not the hottest thing ever! He has a feeling that, if these boys had not done this together before then they must have at least talked about it. 

About him. 

Being the meat in their sandwich. 

And that was thrilling!

He moans happily as two sets of tongues lave at his neck, his throat, his ears, but it is Sherlock who lifts himself and claims John's lips. The kiss is passionate, Sherlock's mouth is pliant over his, and his tongue is pleasantly warm and slippery. 

Mycroft takes the opportunity to work his magic on John's chest, the nipple below his scar more specifically. John makes a small sound when his nipple is sucked and Sherlock responds with a small moan of his own, tongue becoming invasive now as John's body heats up. Then Sherlock licks his way down to John's other nipple and the delight of two separate mouths on his chest makes John arch. 

"God..." He sighs, eyes heavy lidded and staring, unseeingly, at the ceiling. 

Sherlock's long fingered hand cups John's balls then and Mycroft's equally regal hand circles his impressively hard cock. John jumps, arms straining, but neither brother let him loose. They continue sucking his nipples, playing with his balls, stroking his cock. Its the perfect amount of pressure and pleasure, and John feels like the star in his own porno.

He is suddenly let go, and dizzyingly flipped over to lie chest to chest on to of Mycroft's warm and slightly fuzzy body. Sherlock is up and behind in an instant, parting John's legs to lie over the outside of his brothers thighs, parted like an invitation. He popped the cap to a lube bottle he had produced from under the pillows. 

Then John feels his tight little arsehole being circled by a delightfully slick finger.

"Condoms...!" He gasps, even as he is rutting at Mycroft's groin. 

"We are clean doctor, trust us." Mycroft says, deep, his arms circling Johns neck loosely, one hand in his hair, holding him still for his brother.

"And we know you are, John." Sherlock adds, voice husky as he watches his finger twirl around Johns most secret place.

"We have our ways." Mycroft smiles, and kisses John's hair.

John moans at this. He is being gang banged by the Holmes brothers who, between them, know everything about everything. 

John pauses, breathing into Mycroft's neck. 

Then he nods.

Sherlock starts to slide one of his long fingers in and out of John's hole. John breathes through his nose and suddenly he kisses Mycroft, deeply and passionately, on the mouth. Mycroft grunts in surprise, he truly does not expect John to be affectionate with him, knowing how much he lusts after his brother, so the kiss is...nice. 

And hot.

John Watson is a very good kisser.

Sherlock ads another very lubed finger to John's slippery hole and John loves the stretch. He breaks from kissing Mycroft to arch his back, and then dives down again, sucking Mycroft's tongue into his mouth to fellate it wetly. Mycroft is thrilled to discover a new thing about himself. He loves his tongue being sucked. He notes it away and thrusts the muscle deeper into John's willing mouth.

This goes on for some time. 

Mycroft and John rut against one another, cocks slick with precome, tongues deep inside each other's mouths. Sherlock adds lube and fingers and fucks John open until he's panting and begging for cock.

It's a bit surprising to John that it is Mycroft's cock all wet and shiny and nudging his hole, but when he realises that Sherlock was the one slicking lube over his brothers cock with those violinists hands of his....John's vision goes blurry and the moan he makes says he is treacherously turned on.

Mycroft's cock head nudges it's way into John. He pauses as John whimpers and then Sherlock makes a deep sound of appreciation. He has an excellent view of his brother's freckled cock breaching his best friend and it makes his mouth water. John arches his back a little at that, making a better view for Sherlock and the Detective snorts an appreciative laugh at that.

"How does he look, brother mine?" Mycroft huffs, sliding his cock in further. John spreads his knees and slides to meet Mycroft halfway. 

"Delicious Mycroft. He's delicious...." Sherlock says and he puts his thumbs each side of Mycroft's cock as it continues it's slippery journey. John moans at the feeling of being filed with cock and the suggestion of thumbs.

Mycroft slides his hands down to hold the firm globes of Johns arse as he finally hits the end of his length, deep inside John. John is hot, and tight, and so so wet, and Mycroft can feel the tip of his cock ache with the need to come. He parts John's cheeks just slightly to let Sherlock watch and he begins to pump his cock in and out of Johns wet hole.

The slippery sound is dirty. And it just makes John moan more. He hears Sherlock actually swear and he can almost feel the burn of the Detectives quicksilver eyes right at his centre while his brother fucks him long, slow, and deep. The feeling is euphoric. 

Dirty. 

Sexy as fuck!

Mycroft couldn't help but pick up the pace. John grunts and begins to slide down Mycroft for every time he thrusts up until they both reach a pace that has them panting and groaning. John's heart pounds when he looks at Mycrofts face, usually so blank, in a slack-jawed rictus of pleasure. He slips and slides inside John, rubbing his big cock along all his walls until John is quite violently ramming himself back, needing more, faster, begging for it....

"Christ Mycroft, Christ...harder please...deeper...god oh god...."

He moans like a whore when Sherlock slips both his thumbs inside him, feeling dirty and slutty because now there is a cock and thumbs in him, so stretched and full. He could hear Sherlock making those sounds that are muffled by biting his own lips again. 

At a signal from Mycroft, one thumb slips out. Mycroft stops pounding into him and he freezes, panting. He looks through his lust blazed eyes in time to see Mycroft nod to his brother. Then the Government Man looks into John's eyes.

"Trust us." He said, and John does.

Behind him he hears the lube bottle pop, and then the bed shakes a little. Slippery sounds fill the air and John realises Sherlock is wanking himself, covering his cock in lube to....

John gasps and shudders when the head of Sherlocks cock presses against John's hole, right next to Mycroft's. 

"Oh!" He says. "OH!" 

But he does not say no.

Sherlock is gentle, so gentle. He pours lube over John's hole, Mycroft's cock, his own cock. He pushes gentle, then with more force. He pauses, then pushes again.

John arches his back, opening himself. Mycroft helps by using his hands to part Johns cheeks further, gently.

Then, with a sudden pop, the head of Sherlocks cock is inside him, stretching him, burning, so big, but Christ...

Johns moan is long, low, and he sees Mycroft have to lift his eyes to the ceiling and he trembles holding John's arse open.

"Oh god...that's so good..." John moans, surprising himself. Because it was good. It was very very good. He was being fucked with two cocks at once, like a dirty whore....a dirty whore who could take two cocks!

Sherlock takes a deep breath and slides his cock in further. John moans and arches again. It hurt a little then, but Sherlock pauses, trembling, holding himself up by his arms outside Mycroft's, who was grabbing Johns arse like it was a lifeline.

John nods again.

"Please Sherlock...a bit more..." He whispers.

Sherlock grits his teeth and slides an inch more in.

John almost howls then. The pain was there, but it added to his pleasure. He had no idea he would like pain with sex. He was learning so much about himself too!

Mycroft looks back at John then. John falls the few inches forward and claims Mycroft in a salacious wet kiss, and Sherlock takes the time to slide his cock in a little more.

It takes minutes...maybe ten, maybe fifteen, who knows, but finally finally John is stuffed full of Holmes cock and his arse feels wide, slutty, plugged. He lays his cheek on Mycroft's chest as the red head pets him, soothing him. 

Praising him.

"You are doing so well John, we are both inside you now." He says, and John moans, sucking up some saliva that had tried to escape his mouth.

"I can die now John..." Sherlock whispers from behind, his voice reverent. "I am inside you, next to my brothers cock. We are both going to fuck you. It's....exquisite..."

"God do it! Please, both of you. Fuck me...."

Mycroft pulls his cock out a bit and Sherlock slides his in further. In a Devine act of synchronicity they begin to pump alternatively into John, out when one is in, in when the other is out, like the pistons of a car, and John is almost insensate. He cries out, yes! yes!, and Mycroft actually curses.

"Oh you should see this Myc...oh Christ it's wonderful..." Sherlock says. "I can feel your cock against mine..."

"Holy Mother!" Mycroft whimpers, curls his cock up as he pumps....

And John cries out, seeing stars.

"There! There, Mycroft, there!"

Suddenly both brothers fuck into John harder, one cock head hitting his prostate to be replaced almost instantly by the other. John's whole body catches fire and his eyes glaze, half lidded. He can feel his drool gathering at the corner of his mouth. He feels drunk, drugged on pleasure. Never had his G-spot been so stimulated and it is more incredible than he could even put words to.

His pliant but very present body jerks in time to the pumping of the joint cocks deep in him, and he can hear a strange animal sound. He realises it is him and it makes him feel sexy, needed, wanted, and used in such a good way.

Mycroft is breathing sharp, through his nostril.

"Sherlock...it's too much..he's so....I'm coming...!" He declares, voice wrecked!

With a cry that comes from deep snide him, Mycroft freezes and comes, his hot jism exploding deep inside John as Sherlock keeps his hard stroking cock pistoning next to it. 

John is suddenly, desperately, coming too, his cock rippling against Mycrofts stomach, his come shooting between them to spread hotly across their combined chests.

When Sherlock feels his brothers come squeezed against his own cock because John is coming, arse clenching. He cries out too, and freezes, cock rammed deep inside John. His come spills out to join Mycroft's deep inside John and that makes him almost orgasm again. His brain swirls like fireworks and he realises the sounds he is making are Neanderthal but he just doesn't care. It is too much, and still not enough...

Suddenly all there is,is breathing. Harsh harsh breathing, and the smell of sweat and come. 

Sherlock very very gently removes his softening cock from Johns nicely abused hole, thrilling at the mix of come that dribbles out after. Mycroft's cock follows,   
wet with mixed come too and wasn't that nice?

Mycroft then gently rolls John over onto his back, flipping the doona over him straight away like he was a frightened horse. John is floaty, happy, well fucked. He snuggles into the doona, and smiles, happy, satiated. 

Tired.

"Boys...." He mumbles. "I wanna go again...."

"Not tonight John." Mycroft said softly, and, John thinks, perhaps affectionately?

"Sherlock..." John adds, and Sherlock looks up from where he is cleaning his cock with his own discarded shirt.

"Yes John?"

But John says nothing. He is already asleep, smiling. Sherlock cannot help but smile too, then looks into the eyes of his brother. 

They both pause....and then grin.

"Well done brother mine." Mycroft says quietly.

"It went much better than expected." Sherlock nods.

"Let's give him two weeks to heal."

"A week."

"Ten days."

"Deal."

Later that night all was quiet in 221b as the three men slept in a puppy pile that would become routine surprisingly quickly.

Yes, John Watson was a danger junkie and the Holmes brothers were his enablers. His sexy sexy enablers.

#


End file.
